parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mollystasia (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 8
Here is part eight of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Mollystasia. Cast *Molly the Holden Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Anastasia *Edward the Blue Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Dimitri *Dexter's Dad (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Vladmir *Scrappy Doo (from Scooby Doo) as Pooka *Diesel 10 the Evil Diesel Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Rasputin *Stepney the Bluebell Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Bartok *Dexter's Mom (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Sophie *Belle the Firefighter Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Dowager Empress Marie *Chris's Parents (from Sonic X) as Anastasia's Parents *Granny (from Looney Tunes) as Phlegmenkoff Transcript *(The evening of the Russian Ballet arrived, as the people of Paris climbed the Paris Opera House steps to enter, all but a few handfuls. All the men were dressed in tuxedos, top hats, and capes; while all the women were dressed in glittering gowns, some wearing fur scarves around their necks and matching hats, even expensive pairs of high-heeled shoes. A very dapper Dexter's Dad paces nervously on the steps. Edward, also done up, sits nearby) *Edward: We don't have anything to be nervous about. She's the princess… *Dexter's Dad: *misunderstanding* I know, I know, but… *Edward: But she IS the Grand Duchess Anastasia, I swear! *Dexter's Dad: *confused* What? Why, so she is! *Edward: Of course, I have her music box! (walks up to Molly) I'll go in and announce you properly. *Molly: Edward. *Edward: Yes? *Molly: Look, we've been through a lot together.. *Edward: Uh-huh. *Molly: *continued* … And I just wanted to… *Edward: Yes? *Molly: … Well, thank you I guess. Yes. Thank you for everything. (Edward takes his leave, but then realizes he still had something to tell Molly. So he turns around hoping to express his feelings) *Edward: Anya, I… *Molly: Yes? *Edward: I'm… I… Mm… *Molly: Yes? *Edward: I wanted to wish you good luck… Well… Here goes. (Smiling sadly, Edward walks into the private balcony as Molly waits for him in the Mezzanine. Unfortunately, he doesn't close the door all the way, causing it to crack open a tiny bit, just enough for Molly to hear everything on the other side. In the private balcony, Edward approaches Dexter's Mom) *Edward: Please inform her majesty, Belle, that I have found her granddaughter, the Grand Duchess Mollystasia. She's waiting to see her just outside the door. *Edward: I'm very sorry young man, but Belle, she will see no one. (Overhearing this, Belle turns around and faces Dimitri, a burning rage can clearly be seen on her face) *Belle: You may tell that impertinent young man that I have seen enough Grand Duchess Anastasias to last me a lifetime. (It is then that Dexter's Mom starts having second thoughts, wanting for Edward to leave before any trouble starts to blow out) *Dexter's Mom: Um, you better go. *Edward: Please, let me just… *Dexter's Mom: Now if you'll excuse me, I wish to live the remainder of my lonely life in peace. *Dexter's Mom: Come, I'll see you to the door. Come, come now, come to the door. (closes the curtain that provides the only access to Belle, but Edward ducks through it and sits himself down in a chair right next to Belle, much to her chagrin) *Edward: Your majesty, I intend you no harm. My name is Edward... I used to work at the palace. *Belle: Well, that's one I haven't heard, I must say. *rises to go* *Edward: Wait! Don't go, please. If you'll just hear me out. *Belle: I know what you're after. I've seen it before! Men who train young women in the royal ways. *pulls on a velvet rope, summoning the guards* *Edward: But if Your Highness will just listen-- *Belle: *interrupts* Haven't you been listening? I've had enough. I don't care how much you have fashioned this girl to look like her, sound like her or act like her. In the end, it never is her. *Edward: This time it IS her. (Outside the balcony, Molly listens to the conversation. She can't believe what she is hearing) *Belle: Edward- I've heard of you. You're that con man from St. Petersburg who was holding auditions to find a Molly look-alike. (Outside the balcony, Anya gasps upon hearing Belle's words about Edward) *Edward: But, Your Grace, we've come all the way from Russia just to see-- *Belle: And others have come from Timbuktu. *Edward: It’s not that. It's not what you think. *Belle: How much pain will you inflict on an old woman for money? (Outside the balcony, Molly is horrified and ashamed as she realizes the truth about Edward and herself) *Edward: But she is Mollystasia, I'm telling you! She’s the grand duchess. If you’ll only speak to her, you’ll see! (gives a music box to Belle) *Belle: Oh, thanks, Edward! (runs off to find Molly and sees Molly playing with a key around her neck) What is that? *Molly: This, well, I've always had it… Ever since before I can remember. *Belle: May I? (holds out her hands as Molly takes off the key and hands it to her) It was our secret. My Mollystasia's and mine… *takes the music box from her evening bag* *Belle: (gasps) The music box. (takes the box) To… To sing me to sleep while you were in Paris. (Molly then takes the key and begins humming the lullaby, twisting the key and causing the box itself to play. As Molly plays the melody, Belle is surprised that someone other than her knew how the box worked. And all at once, it all started to become very clear…) *Molly: (singing) Hear this song and remember… *Molly and Belle: *singing* Soon you'll be, Home with me, Once upon a December. (Their cracking voices trail off as they look at each other, and from that very moment the long search had finally reached it's end. It was her… Her Mollystasia) *Belle: Oh Mollystasia! My Mollystasia! (Molly and Belle throw their arms around each other in an emotional embrace. From outside Belle's house, Edward looks up at the window from the street. He blows a kiss and turns to walk away) Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:Anastasia Parts Category:Anastasia Movie Spoofs Category:Dumbo Movie Spoof